Miss Martian
| first = 102 | voice = Danica McKellar }} Miss Martian (real name M'gann M'orzz, alias Megan Morse) is a Martian and a member of Young Justice. She is the niece of the Martian Manhunter. Personality Miss Martian has generally demonstrated to be an exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longs to fit in on Earth and be a member of the team Young Justice. However, being from Mars and having never really interacted with humans before, she is frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs, as demonstrated when she used telepathy on other members of her team. For Miss Martian, she believed it would be acceptable since all Martians communicated telepathically, not realizing that on Earth it was considered to be a great invasion of privacy. Due to the awkwardness of being the new girl, not only on the team, but on Earth as well, Miss Martian seems very unsure in interacting with the boys, trying find ways to relate with them. She seems primarily interested in trying to help Superboy adjust to life outside a test tube, but finds her efforts not welcome at all. Due to Superboy's dislike of telepathy and mind-control, he often snaps and yells at her, causing her to believe that he doesn't like her. Still, she remains persistent in trying to make friends and seems to try and be as understanding as possible when he loses his temper. Miss Martian is currently inexperienced. On her first mission with Young Justice, she assumed that Mister Twister was Red Tornado (based on Twister's and Tornado's similarities including the fact that they're both androids, and that she can't read their minds). When it was revealed that this was not true, the rest of the team were disappointed in her (although she subsequently redeemed herself in their eyes by divising a plot to defeat Twister by using their powers in combination). Miss Martian at times can come off as a bit scatter-brained, as she will often overlook ideas, before realization finally sinks in and she shouts "Hello, Megan!" while smacking her own forehead. She derives some of her knowledge of Earth from television shows, for example trying to bake cookies from a recipe she saw in one episode. She was familiar with Earth television even while living on Mars, and this gave her a long standing desire to visit Earth. Much of her personality and her appearance, seem to have been inspired by the title character of the TV series Hello Megan; she has adopted the catchphrase of the series for her own use. Characteristics Miss Martian has green skin, auburn eyes, and shoulder-length red hair. She has freckles on her cheeks. Her primary outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots. For covert work, she dons a black suit with the same red X, black shoes, and her blue cape; the overall style is similar to the clothing worn by the Martian Manhunter. In casual situations, she takes the appearance of a (green-skinned) high school student, wearing a white or light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. The sweater, skirt, and headband are either red or blue. When swimming, she wears a yellow bikini top and shorts. She can use her shape-shifting powers to switch from one outfit to another as needed. History Miss Martian was first referred to after the League members told the boys to stay put in the Hall of Justice while they dealt with a mission, Green Arrow said quietly to Martian Manhunter, "Glad you didn't bring 'you know who'?", to which Martian Manhunter replied "Indeed." Undoubtedly they were talking about Miss Martian. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-02). "Question #13280". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-03. On July 8, Miss Martian was introduced to her new teammates at Mount Justice. She also took an interest in Superboy saying, "I like your t-shirt", while changing her shirt's color to match his. Powers & Abilities ]] Like all Martians, Miss Martian possesses a lengthy number of abilities, including the following: *'Flight -' Megan has demonstrated the ability to fly great distances. *'Shapeshifting -' She can change her form completely to alter her physical appearance, clothing and even mimic other people. However, she finds male forms more difficult, implying that transforming into women is easier. Nevertheless she was able to accurately mimic the android Red Tornado, although this could be due to the fact that Red Tornado is not technically male, but rather a robot. She is also not restricted to humanoid forms. When fighting Ivo's MONQIs, she demonstrated the ability to grow numerous arms on her body: in addition to her two normal arms, she grew two arms on the left side of her body, one on the right side of her body, and one on the right side of her head. Kid Flash and the driver of the truck they were protecting were the only ones that saw her that way. *'Camouflage -' She can change the appearance of her form (and her clothes) to match her surroundings, making her almost invisible. However, this is not actual invisibility.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-25). "Ask Greg question #13078". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-26. Her Bio-Ship also has a camouflage mode that she can activate telepathically. *'Telepathy -' Megan has demonstrated her telepathy by talking to Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, Artemis, and Kid Flash telepathically. She has the ability to link the team up during their missions, so that their communications cannot be intercepted. She has the ability to enter people's minds in order to recover lost memories, and can also engage in psychic combat within her own mind, as demonstrated when she resisted Psimon's second attempt to wipe her memories. Megan can also telepathically connect with her Bio-Ship allowing for her summon it, control its flight movement and altering its physical form causing a camouflage form (rendering it almost invisible). Whenever doing so, her eyes can glow red or white. *'Telekinesis -' Megan has used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind, for example lifting a cookie pan out of the oven, saving Kid Flash from a fall, floating him out of a pool, and lifting a boulder to crush Mister Twister. However, she can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention. She has also smashed two planes together in flight. Potential Ability Density-Shifting (Intangibility) -''' Unlike Martian Manhunter, Megan has not yet mastered the advanced Martian ability of altering her physical density in order to phase through solid objects Equipment *Bio Ship': M'gann's personal techno-organic ship used by the team for transportation. While on standby, it resembles a giant egg. Once a Martian initializes it with a mental command, the bio ship instantly morphs. The interior and exterior can be reconfigurated to accomodate the situation, such providing seats for extra passengers. Also like a Martian, the ship can also activate a camouflage mode and become invisible. It is currently housed in the hangar of the Cave. The team uses it to travel on missions. Relationships Martian Manhunter Martian Manhunter is Miss Martian's uncle, and she only recently arrived on Earth from Mars (where she also has 12 sisters). Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian are both Martians, seem to share a close familiar relationship. The Manhunter in particular seems protective of Miss Martian, often coming to watch her train and see how she is getting along. Martian Manhunter did not initially want to bring Miss Martian to be inducted into the Justice League with the other sidekicks (Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Speedy). When Speedy quit as Green Arrow's partner, Martian Manhunter said he was glad he hadn't brought her along. Nevertheless, when Batman formed the remaining sidekicks (plus Superboy) into the team Young Justice, Martian Manhunter brought her along to be their new teammate. She calls him Uncle J'onn. Superboy Miss Martian seems to like Superboy, first changing her shirt to match his shirt and then trying to reassure him that they will find him an "Earth name" just like hers. However, her use of telepathy infuriated Superboy, who had been brainwashed by telepathic G-Gnomes all his life. He overreacted, and she began to think he did not like her. When she subsequently made some rookie mistakes during their first battle with Mister Twister, Superboy ordered her to stay out of the team's way. However, she eventually proved herself in combat, and he apologized for his earlier outburst. During their first mission, her crush became more apparent. When Superboy said he didn't want to wear the new stealth-tech uniforms, Miss Martian told him that his outfit "totally works" for him, before hurriedly explaining that she meant he could do good work in those clothes. When he gave her an odd look in response, she hid under her hood in embarassment and made herself invisible. Later, she said "You do have good ears" when he used his super hearing. When the team began debating who should be leader, Miss Martian asked Superboy if he wanted to lead. He shook his head and asked her the same question, but she did not feel she was qualified after "the Mister Twister fiasco". Superboy said she'd done alright, leading her to blush and brush her hair to hide it. Miss Martian grew angry when Artemis made a flirtatious comment in front of Superboy, claiming that she had embarassed him (although Artemis pointed out that Superboy hadn't said so). On August 27, while Miss Martian and Superboy were alone together in the living area of the cave, Miss Martian offers to turn the TV on for him, as he is staring at static. He replied with "No". Then she asked Superboy if he'd like to help her make dinner, and again he responded with a simple "No" but walked to the kitchen anyway. While using her powers to pull several things out of the cabinets, Miss Martian wasn't paying much attention and turned around to see Superboy covered in food items. Miss Martian quickly got a small cloth and tried to help clean him off while hurriedly apologizing. Their eyes met and for a few moments they fell silent and gazed at each other. When Red Tornado came to check on them a short time later, he found Miss Martian chopping onions and Superboy staring at a blank TV, still covered in food. When Miss Martian was robbed of her memories by Psimon, the first memories she recovered were of Superboy. She remained concerned about Superboy, whose amnesia was total because he hadn't been alive for six months, and flew off in search of him even when Aqualad was near death. She found Superboy being tortured, but was mentally attacked by Psimon again. Superboy inadvertantly entered Miss Martian's mind during the battle, and she took the opportunity to restore his memories. When a vortex formed around her and Psimon, Superboy leapt inside and grabbed her hand, shouting her name. He appeared again in her mind, and despite her fears that Psimon was too strong, encouraged her to fight back, saying that she is as strong as he (Superboy) is stubborn, and that they could defeat Psimon together, which they did. When the vortex cleared, Miss Martian was about to pass out, but Superboy caught her. She woke up and their eyes met for a long moment. He cupped her cheek with his hand to pull in for a kiss, but they were interrupted by the Sphere. On their first day of school, both her and Superboy needed names. While Miss Martian already adjusted to the "Earth girl" name "Megan Morse", Superboy needed one. While grabbing onto his arm, she claimed "Conner" had always been her favorite name and Martian Manhunter added the last name "Kent" - in reference to Clark Kent, Superboy's technical father - although neither Miss Martian nor Superboy realize this. When stating he needed to change his shirt to hide his idenity, Superboy takes his shirt and turns it inside out, causing Miss Martian to blush. At school Superboy almost gets in a fight with Mal Duncan, where a teacher stops them. When wanting to go after Mal after pushing into him on his way to homeroom, Miss Martian commands him to stop with her telepathy - at this point not getting irritated as opposed to when they first met. During class after Superboy answers the teacher's question on Relasia, Miss Martian opens up and compares to the White Martian race being treated as "second class citizens" as compared to the the Green Martian race, finding it unfair. At cheerleader tryouts, after finishing her cheer, the squad looks almost disappointed in her performance and from behind dump a bucket of water on her. Seeing this, Superboy gets profusely angry and was ready to charge before again telepathically, Miss Martian ordered him to not. He thus tumbles off the bleachers only to find out that it was an initiation ceremony and she had made it. Still wet, Miss Martian is seen wearing Superboy's jacket and as they get ready to leave, he takes her books. Surprised she questions it only for him to respond "What? You want them to get wet?" Kid Flash Kid Flash has a crush on Miss Martian. He frequently flirts with her and tries to impress her, although she has not shown much indication of returning his affection, and frequently seems uncertain how to respond to his comments. While protecting Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows, Miss Martian chose to save Kid Flash from drowning rather than protect Dr. Roquette. She saved his life by giving him CPR. While chatting with Artemis, Miss Martian indicated her lack of interest in Kid Flash by saying that Artemis and Wally would make a cute couple. Miss Martian was later surprised by Wally's skepticism about magic, particularly after he lied to her about believing in it. In Bereft, they didn't show much chemistry except for when she had the flashback of when she made the team cookies and she told Superboy the cookies were hot,as Kid Flask took his cookie he said "not as hot as you babe" she then thanked and called him sweet, albeit uncomfortably. He commented her again as Robin and Artemis came out, Artemis whacked him and told him to "grow up". Robin The friendship between Robin and Miss Martian as of right now is rather underdeveloped. They rarely have had much one-on-one interaction, but they do seem to get along rather well. During the first episodes Robin seemed to have a crush on her, sometimes competing with Kid Flash. Robin also seems particularly interested in Miss Martian's many abilities, and enjoys watching her use her shape-shifting powers in particular. Miss Martian meanwhile seems to see him as a little brother, smiling at his jokes and even ignoring his immature behavior. He calls her by the nickname "''Miss M". Aqualad Aqualad is Miss Martian's teammate and an earnest friend. He was the first to reveal his real name to her, and he sometimes helps her with unfamiliar aspects of Earth culture. Miss Martian has mentioned that she looks at Aqualad like an older brother. Artemis When Artemis first joined the team, she made a very forward, flirtatious comment about Superboy, which the entire team could hear. This angered Megan, who insisted that this had embarrassed Superboy even though he didn't say so himself. By the end of their mission, it seemed that Miss Martian forgave Artemis. On welcoming Artemis to the team, Miss Martian said that they'll be just like sisters (since Megan has always wanted a sister on Earth). In Denial, as the girls were watching Aqualad and Superboy spar, the two were discussing about who should date whom. M'gann thought that Artemis and Wally would make the cutest couple and Artemis said that M'gann should go out with Aqualad. After M'gann told Artemis she should date Wally the two laughed together. In Bereft she tried to jog Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin's memories once she brought them to her head. At first Artemis was against it because she thought Miss Martian would see all their private thoughts even as she told them she wouldn't want to intrude, but Kid Flash held her hand and she gave her permission. Appearances Comic Background *In the comics, Miss Martian is not Martian Manhunter's niece. Furthermore, the two characters are different species: Martian Manhunter is a Green Martian, but Miss Martian is a White Martian, whose natural appearance is far more sinister looking. Because of this and because of her desire to be a hero, Miss Martian shape shifts herself into looking like a more humanoid green martian, in the hopes that it will make people accepting and also to honor J'onn. It should be noted that the major difference between Green Martians and White Martians is psychological which causes them to assume different default forms. *In the comics, Miss Martian has far greater control of her powers than in the show, able to easily transform into men (i.e. spending several months posing as the Star-Spangled Kid) and become intangible. In the series she states these are more advanced abilities that are difficult for her to do at the moment. However, in Welcome to Happy Harbor, she seemed to easily shape-shift herself into Red Tornado (of course this could be due to the fact that he is a robot and not a biological male). *In the comics, Miss Martian has not shown any romantic interest in Superboy. She has however shown interest in Robin (Tim Drake), and Red Devil (Eddie Bloomberg). *In the show Miss Martian mentions having 12 sisters still living on Mars. However in the comics, the entire Green Martian species died out, with the exception of J'onn. White Martians however remain a thriving species throughout the galaxy. Trivia *Miss Martian's data bio (see image on right), states that Miss Martian is hiding her true appearance. This could mean that Miss Martian has a more alien appearance, and that her red hair and freckled look is instead done to make her look more human like. This could also be following up on her comic origin of originally being a White Martian. *In the episode Bereft, as she begins to give Superboy back his memories, the very first image we see is not Superboy in his white suit at Cadmus, it's of a White Martian. Her true appearance/hint at her origin? *Young Justice marks Miss Martian's first animated appearance outside of comics. *She has a tendency to say "Hello, Megan!" when something occurs to her. *She seems to get a lot of the things she does from TV. Like the cookies she made in Welcome to Happy Harbor, and saying "Hello, Megan" like the girl from the TV show she watched on Mars (as seen in "Bereft"). *She seems to have a connection with Superboy a she was always able to sense when he was in danger (as seen in "Bereft"). *She is technically the oldest member of the team as she is 48 years old in Earth years (which ironically makes her older than most of the Justice League, with the exception of Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman). However, by Martian comparison she would physiologically be 16 years old and thus equal in relative age to Aqualad and Superboy. *She has 12 sisters back on Mars, but Martian sibling relationships are not the same as those on Earth. Weisman, Greg (2011-04-06). "Question #13190". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-06. *Miss Martian's black-ops uniform looks closer in appearance to the Martian Manhunter's uniform in the show and for a brief period in the comics. *She seems to have 5 different outfits including her civilian garb (both blue and red), her swim-wear, her superhero costume, and her stealth outfit. They are all organic and respond to her mental commands. *In "Welcome to Happy Harbor", she tells the team her name is M'gann M'orzz, but to call her "Megan" as an Earth name. However so far it's been shown that the entire team (except for Kid Flash and Artemis) calls her by her real name or Miss Martian most of the time. Robin will occasionally call her "Miss M" though. *She seems to enjoy making cookies and baking for other people. Notable Quotes *"I like your t-shirt..." - Fireworks *"Hello, Megan!" - Every Episode except Independence Day and Fireworks *"Mimicking boys is a lot harder..." - Welcome to Happy Harbor *"I've always wanted a sister, on Earth I mean, I have 12 back on Mars, but, trust me it's not the same." -Infiltrator *"He's like a big brother to me! But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally! You're so full of passion and he's so full of... uh..." - Denial *"Oops... sorry! Should have paid more attention it was too much at once, too much at once, hello Megan, that's so me... I... uh..." - Downtime *"works for me" - Targets References Category:Characters Category:Young Justice Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Psychics